Baby RumpBelle
by AmberEyes90
Summary: A quick oneshot of the arrival of the little baby RumpBelle...


Killian stood with Emma as they waited to hear any news of Belle. Rumple had managed to wake her and they arrived back in Storybrook with her pregnancy eight months along. She had argued with Rumple not wanting to be with him any longer, she had moved into her own little home. Emma got a call from Belle during her lunch with Killian, she was crying on the phone begging her to come to her. The two rushed there and found Belle in pain, holding her belly.

"I'm sorry; you were the only one I could think to call." She got out as Emma knelt beside her as she sat on the couch.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Emma waved her off. "You're in labor."

"But I'm barely past nine months…. I can't…. I can't do this…." She cried in between the pain.

Emma took her hand in hers. "You can do this, Belle. I know it's hard, but you have a lot of people waiting for you and waiting to see that little face." She smiled. "You'll be fine and so will the baby. I promise. Just breathe, trust me, focus on the breathing and the pain will ease." Belle nodded and followed Emma's instructions. Killian looked on, waiting for Emma to ask him to help.

"Oh no." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut and cried out.

"It's okay, Belle, you're doing good." Emma said before she looked at Killian. "Go grab some towels." He nodded and was off as Emma calmed Belle. "Okay." She said when he came back. "Your water broke, so the contractions will get a little harder, but you'll be fine as long as you focus on your breathing." Belle nodded. "It's not going to be pretty or feel good but we need to get you to the car and get you to the hospital, don't worry about your clothes." Belle nodded. Killian reached out together with Emma, helped Belle stand up and start towards the car. They were nearly there when she doubled over in pain.

"You're almost to the car." Killian told her. "A few more steps and we'll have you to the hospital." He encouraged her as they walked to the sheriff's car that Emma had been using for the day. They set her in the back seat before jumping in and speeding off to the hospital as Belle screamed and cried, as the contractions became worse and worse.

"Emma, I think the baby's coming." She panted.

Emma glanced in her mirror. "We'll make it. Just don't push, control your breathing." Once they reached the hospital, Belle was wheeled off and Emma and Killian were left in the waiting room to make the calls to the others.

Killian took her hand as he sat beside her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." He said softly making her look at him. "When Henry was born, you should have had someone there."

"I was fine." She smiled. "It would have been nice to have someone, anyone there but it was a tough situation I was in when he was born."

"Well, if you have another child." He smirked making her smile at him. "I'll be there with you, screaming and yelling and all." Emma could not help but laugh making his smile grow brighter.

"I'd like nothing more than to have you by my side so I can yell at you." She laughed as her mother and the others ran into the waiting room followed by Rumple who stood looking very anxious and afraid.

"Any word" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing yet, but when she went in she was pretty far along." She looked at Rumple standing to the side staring at the doors.

"You back on talking terms with her or are you still not allowed to be near her?" Regina asked Rumple.

He turned giving her a dark look. "Careful dreary."

"Well you do realize we're going to do what Belle wants. Even if this is your child, it's up to her if you go see it or not." Regina said as she walked over to the others as a doctor walked in.

"Emma?" He asked making her stand confused. "Belle would like you to come back." Emma just nodded and followed the doctor to the room where she found Belle sitting up in the bed holding a little bundle in her arms.

"How's the newest member?" Emma asked as she walked over to the bed.

"She's perfect." Belle smiled and seemed to glow. "Thank you, Emma. I don't think I could have made it without you."

"You would have. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Emma smiled as she looked down at the newborn.

"Is Rumple here?" She asked worried and watched Emma nod. "I don't know what to do."

"You told me he changed; he's worked hard to put you and the baby first. He did everything he could to wake you and care for you. Maybe let him meet his daughter, but never forget." Emma said. "Just my opinion but I think he may really solidify himself more once he holds his baby girl, but never underestimate the dark one."

Belle thought a moment then gave a nod. "Thank you. For everything." Emma gave a nod. "Can you bring Rumple back? And Killian? I'd like to thank him." Emma nodded and went to the waiting room where everyone sat waiting for news.

"Belle and the baby are perfect." She smiled. "It's a little baby girl. Healthy and sleeping in her mom's arms." She looked at Killian as he came closer. "She wanted me to take you and Gold back." Gold looked at her surprised as she waved the two men to follow her. "I've talked to her, I got you a chance to see your daughter and possibly be a part of her life." Emma said as she stopped in the hallway giving Rumple a hard look. "You put Belle and that little girl before everything and I mean everything, even that power you love so much or so help me I will help Belle hide away with that baby where you will never see them again. Got it?" Rumple looked at her a moment as if analyzing her as she held her hard look and stood firm. He gave a quick nod before she turned and continued to the room.

Emma knocked gently and led the two men in. Belle smiled as she looked up at Killian and Emma and gave a small smile to Rumple. "I wanted to thank both you and Emma. For getting me here and for helping me, Killian."

"It was nothing. Glad to see you and the lass are doing well." He smirked as he looked at the newborn cuddled in her mother's arms.

"Let us know if you need anything at all Belle." Emma said making the other woman nod as Emma and Killian made their way to the door.

"Can I hold her?" They heard the dark one asked softly. The two turned and watched as Belle gently handed their daughter to him and she fussed a bit. "Hi there. I'm your papa." He gave a small smile watching as she settled in his arms. "She's beautiful, Belle." Emma and Killian left them alone, to have their moment and hopefully a truly changed Rumplestilskin.


End file.
